


Cause someone really cares about you

by Shayotita



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Timelines, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Sexual Content, Past Abuse, Politics, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Racism, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayotita/pseuds/Shayotita
Summary: Jessica never thought she would fall in love with anyone let alone a monster, but when she got 'SOUL-Touch' by a certain skeleton she did everything she could to try to not get attach and fall for him. She is afraid of what would happen if she does, what her past would do to them, what HE would do....things are not looking so good and it's about to get worst.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cause someone really cares about you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Shay here! I finish writing chapter one for my first undertale fanfic. Took forever but I did it. There may be some grammar errors here and there, I am not good when it comes to that or let alone put a lot of detail into things but I am trying my very best. I blame my old schools for not teaching me these things and my learning disability. hehe
> 
> NOW ON WITH THE STORY! X3

"We can't just let these MONSTERS in our state, let alone our country!" 

It was a week since the monsters has resurface and many people aren't to happy about it. "Mr.Volckers, please! These things are dangerous! They are not of our own, hell! What happens if they try to take over humanity?! What if- "

"ENOUGH"

Mr.Volckers sigh and form his hands in a 'perhaps gesture', glaring at the man in front of him. Ever since the monsters had surface, he had to intend a lot of political meetings concerning monsters and humanity. This has gone for almost a week now and these complaints that these idiots are giving are so.... Mediocre, understandable but mediocre.

"Funny...we said the same thing about the native Indians, the African slaves, unborn children. I mean if we look at human history- " 

"That's different!" The man yelled. "These aren't humans!"

"Neither was anyone else we claim aren't human throughout history." Mr.Volcker claim, folding his hands over his chin while staring at the men. Not only are their complaints mediocre but they're so damn hypocritical. This doesn't surprise him though; this sort of thing has happened many times before though you think people would've learn by now.

Sadly, in truth, humanity never learns and probably never will. 

"Listen, I understand that many of you are concern but these monsters have been trapped in that hell hole for Lord knows how long by our ancestors and for what? These monsters were here first, and they deserve to be here as much as anyone." He said. "I am making accommodations, to help both monsters and humans. We are to treat them with respect and equality." 

Mr.Volckers then turn to a woman who was sitting a few feet away from him, giving her a stern look. "Isn't that what you and your group have been fighting for Ms. Bern? Equality? Or are you going to give me an excuse as well?" 

Ms. Bern said nothing, just silently nod while avoiding eye contact. "Then it's settled. I'll see you all in the next meeting." Mr.Volckers ended the conversation. As he got and grabs his papers one of the men got out of his seat and slam his fist on his desk. "Mr.Volckers, you cannot be serious about this!"

Mr.Volckers stares at the man, then walk towards the door opening halfway saying. "Oh, I am very serious." Then he closes the door without saying another word.

"Idiots, bunch of idiots." He thought to himself as he walks down the hallway and into the main lobby. At this point he just want to go back home and just do nothing. All these meetings about monsters and such are driving him crazy, these racist fools just don't care do they? He was so deep into his thought that he didn't notice his cousin standing next to the entrance of the building. 

"Lemme guess, the old bastards gave you a hard time again Michael?" 

He stops and turn to see his cousin smirking. "When haven't they give me a hard time Jessica?" Jessica shrugged. "True, true." 

"So, what are you doing here?" He asks her. Jessica look around before looking back at him and shrugged again. "Just wanting to see what your up to. Also, your wife calls and said she needs you back home, something about having cramps again."

Crap, he forgot about that. He has been so busy that he forgot that his pregnant wife is due any day now and these cramps could be a sign of the baby coming or just another false alarm. Never to sure these days which frosts him to no end.

"Well, thank you for reminding me. I will head there right now." Jessica nodded. Michael wave to her goodbye as he got into his car and drove off, leaving Jessica behind.

"Looks like I should go home as well, need to prepare for that party tonight." She said. She quickly hopped into her black LE 2020 Toyota and begin driving down the road, putting in the song 'She doesn't mind' by Sean Paul. 

Girl I got you so high, and I know you like,

So come and push it on me, if it feels alright,

When you drop it low, and break me off,

No, she doesn't mind (aight) she doesn't mind (aight) she doesn't mind.

Girl I got you so!

She sang to the lyrics as she drove, looking around she saw monsters walking along the sidewalks and into stores. She'll be honest, she didn't except Texas to be overrun by monsters, immigrants yes, monsters, no. Well, not completely. The song switches to 'Mrs. Right' by Mindless Behavior as she turns to a stop at a red light. 

She hums to the song, bobbing her head and tapping on the wheel to the beat. The light finally turns green and she begin driving again. As she drove, she saw a Starbucks near a park. "Hm, I should probably get some coffee and maybe eat something."

She made a U-turn and stop in the parking lot near the building. Jessica got out of her car and went inside; she took in the smell of fresh bake goods and coffee being brew. Walking up to the counter she notices that there was a monster in front of her talking to the manager. The monster looks to be a skeleton, a very tall skeleton, looks to be about 6ft. 

She has seen all kinds of monsters, heck even strange looking ones like that one monster she ran into that looks like a damn airplane or that another monster that is a literal hand but never she would have thought to see a skeleton monster before. 

She snapped back into reality when she heard one the manager shouting at the skeleton in front of her. "I am sorry, no se permiten monstrous!"

"B-BUT I- " 

"Hey!" 

Both turn to see Jessica walking up to them frowning. "The hell is going on here?" The employee glares at her pointing at the skeleton in front of him. "Esta, monstruo would not stop bothering me. I keep telling it to leave!" 

Jessica roll her eyes, knowing too well where this is going. Well, here we go again. 

"And why does he have to leave? He's not hurting anyone." The manager huff and cross her arms. "IT needs to LEAVE, fuera de aquí! I don't want that thing near this building!" Jessica growls, oh how she hates people like her. Cabrona..

"SO, DOES THIS MEANS I WON'T GET MY ORDER?" The skeleton asks sadly. Poor thing, all he wanted was his order and instead he is being yelled at by a racist prick. "Hey, why don't you wait outside, and I'll order for the both of us." The skeleton nodded and went outside to wait. 

After a few minutes, Jessica came out with two cups of java chip Frappuccino and two double chocolate chuck brownies. She hands one of the Frappuccino and brownies to him and their way to one of the tables that were outside in the park away from the building. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that Mr....?" 

"PAPYRUS! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS GASTER! BUT YOU CAN CALL ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS IF YOU WANT." Papyurs said with a smile. "AND THAT'S ALRIGHT, IT IS NOT THE FIRST TIME SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAS HAPPEN!" 

Jessica chuckles, after all that he still manages to smile. "Well, it was still wrong of her to do such thing. The name's Jessica, Jessica Lionheart but you can call me Jess or Jessie." She lent out her hand for him to shake which he did. "I would love to stay and chat, but I need to go, I have an event that I need to prepare for tonight. It was nice meeting you though."

"WOWIE SAME HERE AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE HELP HUMAN JESSIE!" Jessica nodded and wave goodbye to the skeleton monster. She hopped into her car and started to engine. She looks out the window to see the skeleton walking to his car which looks like a red Ferrari...wait what?! Where the heck did, he get a red Ferrari?! Then again, she remembers when the monsters first came to the surface, they brought a lot of gold with them, so maybe that explains how he got that car. 

It's best to not question it, she got a very important party to attend to and she can't miss it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this first chapter! Lemme know what you think & feel free to give me any writing tips, it would help me a lot. Lol
> 
> The next chapter will come in the new following weeks hopefully. X3


End file.
